1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a charging apparatus for a mobile vehicle, and more particularly to a charging apparatus with alternating current- and direct current-charging functions for a mobile vehicle.
2. Description of Prior Art
For today's technologies of driving mobile vehicles, that will be developed toward the trend of pollution-free and high-efficiency purposes. The battery is usually used to store the desired energy for the electric vehicles. In particular, the various generated energies, such as coal-fire energy, hydraulic energy, wind energy, thermal energy, solar energy, and nuclear energy, have to be converted into the electrical energy so that the electrical energy can be stored in the battery. However, the major issues of security, efficiency, and convenience have to be concerned during the energy conversion process.
Reference is made to FIG. 1 which is a circuit block diagram of a prior art charging system of a mobile vehicle. The charging system of the mobile vehicle (not shown) mainly includes a charging apparatus 10A and a rechargeable battery 20A. The mobile vehicle can be an electric vehicle, and the rechargeable battery 20A is a rechargeable battery of the electric vehicle.
The charging apparatus 10A has an EMI filter 102A, a power factor corrector 104A, and a non-isolated/isolated DC/DC converter 106A.
The EMI filter 102A of the charging apparatus 10A is electrically connected to an external AC power source Vs to eliminate the noise in the AC power source Vs, thus preventing the conductive electromagnetic interference. The power factor corrector 104A is electrically connected to the EMI filter 102A to improve the power factor of the converted DC power source. The non-isolated/isolated DC/DC converter 106A is electrically connected to the power factor corrector 104A to provide the required DC voltage level. In particular, the non-isolated/isolated DC/DC converter 106A can be a buck converter or a DC transformer.
In actual application, the charging apparatus 10A can be a charging station for electric vehicles. The charging apparatus 10A can provide a high DC voltage Vo that outputs a fixed power. The charging apparatus 10A typically outputs a 500-volt DC voltage that provides a 50-Kw or 30-kW power. If the power of the vehicle rechargeable battery 20A is insufficient, the rechargeable battery 20A is charged by directly connecting the charging apparatus 10A to the rechargeable battery 20A.
In the prior art charging system of the mobile vehicle, however, the charging apparatus 10A can not be efficiently applied to different types of the power source due to the conventional structure of the charging apparatus 10A.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a charging apparatus with alternating current- and direct current-charging functions for a mobile vehicle according to that the received external power source is the DC power source or the AC power source, thus providing the required DC voltage level and charging current to a rechargeable battery of the mobile vehicle.